


Right, Not Left

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not Cora." Stiles answers dumbly because his brain has fallen out of it's branch nest and cracked all over the frying pan. Shit. All this half nudity is frying his brain cells. He can feel the cells slowly dying when the guy's pecs twitch. They're withering away like the Wicked Witch when she had the bucket of water thrown on her. "This isn't Cora's room."</p><p> </p><p>The unimpressed look he gets seals one thing at least: this handsome stranger is definitely a Hale. Stiles has seen Cora sport that look often enough. Stiles will call him Hottie Hale Sibling (HHS for short) until he knows his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right, Not Left

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely photoset](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/88391713030)
> 
> For the Mating Games Round 2: Bonus Challenge 6

The Hales are one of  _those_  families of Beacon Hills. You know, the ones people always say "Oh they've been here since forever. I think one of their family members helped found the city." stuff about. They're a big family by Stiles' standard, supposedly very close and said to live under one roof. Personally, Stiles doesn't get that living arrangement. Like, don't get him wrong - he loves his aunts, uncles and cousins but he wouldn't want to live with them. The personality clashes would blow the roof off their home within a week. There's a reason there's a lot of alcohol flowing in the space between December 24 and January 1, that's all Stiles is saying.

  
  
Stiles glances up at the ceiling, taking a break from rocking back and forth on his heels in the Hale's foyer, and wonders how the Hales manage. Maybe the whole reason why the house is so big is so that personality clashes can be kept to the minimum? Stiles imagines it'd be difficult to argue if two people are sent to opposite corners of a house  this big.

 

 

And on a related note, where _is_  everyone? Cora had something about people always being around. Her exact words had been "There's always someone bugging me." Stiles has been standing here for over 10 minutes and he's met no one but Peter Hale who had opened the door (and then disappeared to fetch his older sister).

  
In those 10 minutes, Stiles has gone over the different topics he's going to pitch at Cora for their paired project, examined the large mirror hanged next to the keys stand, eyed the expensive pair of leather jackets hanging on the coat rack, sent a few messages to Scott (without any reply) and nearly broken the porcelain sheep resting on a side table because of his backpack. He's getting close to bored now and nothing good happens when he's bored.

  
  
Salvation arrives in the form of Talia Hale, wearing a pencil skirt and ruffled blouse and a pile of papers in her hand. "Can I help you?" She asks. 

  
  
Straight forward. Stiles likes her. He shoots her his best smile. "I'm Stiles. Stilinski. I um, I'm here to see Cora? We've got this English report to work on and she said I should just come over here instead of being at the library. I hope that's okay?" He leaves out the part where Cora had nearly slammed his locker shut on his fingers and demanded he show up to her home instead of the school library, citing weird smells as her logic. He's been in the library day in and day out, it doesn't have a 'weird smell'. 

  
  
Talia makes a quiet noise of understanding. "Yes, she said something like that. Her room is upstairs, first door on your right. Door stays open. We've all got good ears so watch yourself. No funny business or else I'll be having words with your father."

  
  
Stiles can't help but flush and bluster on his reply, desperate to explain that he's got _no_  such designs on Cora (he likes his balls attached, thank you very much). But Talia is already walking away, papers held up to her nose as she mutters under her breath. Stiles thinks he hears a distant but amused bark of laughter come from somewhere deep in the house. It's very weird.

  
  
After waiting a beat, Stiles gingerly takes a step towards the large staircase. When no one jumps out to stop him, Stiles begins his slow trek upstairs. He takes his time because he's really not looking forward to spending a few hours with the grumpy female Hale. She's probably going to shoot down all of his suggestions and act like she's doing him a favor by picking the topic she hates the least. If only Cora was more like her older sister Laura. Laura had graduated high school well before Stiles' time but her name still lingered on. She had been pretty, not exactly popular but still well known, wouldn't stand for any shit and once kneed a guy so hard he had to have surgery. She was a legend (and continued to maintain all the way to graduation that the guy kicked himself in the balls).

  
  
And most importantly, Laura was not as grumpy as Cora, which made her infinitely better company in Stiles' eyes. 

  
  
' _I wonder_ ', Stiles mused as he enjoyed the way the polished bannister felt under his palm, eyes darting around him, ' _if the Hale boys are grumpy too._ '.

  
  
He knows there's two Hale boys. Stiles has the vague memory of his dad sighing about picking up the oldest Hale son on some public nudity charge (someone had partied a little too hard the night before his wedding). Other than that incident, his dad speaks well of the eldest Hale. He's got his own law firm or something set up in New York. Everyone says his business has been booming and he's a happy parent. _'_

 

_What was his name though... It was something with an E...'_

 

And what was the name of the other son, the younger one. It rhymed with the oldest son's name. The second Hale son was only a couple of years older than him, and in college. Cora had complained about him being home for a week, rolling her eyes so hard Stiles was impressed she didn't strain a muscle.  _'But what was his name....'_  Stiles frowns hard, turning left once he hit the landing and making a beeline for slightly ajar door. 

  
  
The door creaks open with his arrival.

 

Stiles expects to see a girls room but instead gets an eyeful of one of the most impressive muscular backs he's ever seen on a dude. And then there's the tattoo. His mouth drops along with his eyes, just as the guy is turning around (with his hands tangled in a soft grey shirt that's seen better days), which allows Stiles to oogle that six pack. _Damn_. 

  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The guy asks with a heavy scowl. Stiles' eyes guiltily fly up.

 

Holy  _shit_. The eyes on this one. And that stubbled jaw line! Stiles holds onto the door handle for strength because he needs all the support he can get right now. 

  
  
"You're not Cora." Stiles answers dumbly because his brain has fallen out of it's branch nest and cracked all over the frying pan. Shit. All this half nudity is frying his brain cells. He can feel the cells slowly dying when the guy's pecs twitch. They're withering away like the Wicked Witch when she had the bucket of water thrown on her. "This isn't Cora's room."

  
  
The unimpressed look he gets seals one thing at least: this handsome stranger is definitely a Hale. Stiles has seen Cora sport that look often enough. Stiles will call him Hottie Hale Sibling (HHS for short) until he knows his name. "Figure that one out all by yourself?" Stiles watches HHS ball his shirt up and throw it away, showing off his guns in a way that makes him want to call his dad up and report illegal firearms being flashed around.

  
  
He continues to stand in the doorway, squeezing the door handle as hard as he can to keep from making a sad noise when HHS puts another shirt on. "Then where am I? And who are you?" Stiles asks plaintively. Because his brain mouth filter has clearly melted and his libido has taken over, ergo him standing here staring at HHS while sending out mental signals the likes of 'Please notice me!!!!'

  
  
HHS gives him a weird, undecipherable look. Clearly Stiles' mental competency is being judged big time. It makes Stiles flush but stubbornly hold his ground. Plus he's a little bit afraid of he lets go of the door handle, he'll give away how weak kneed he's feeling by falling down on his knees. 

  
"What the hell?" A familiar voice drawls from behind him, causing Stiles to jump further into the room. He turns around to glare at Cora, who is looking between both men with a raised eyebrow. "Stiles, what are you doing in my brother's room?"

 

"Brot-This is your brother?" Stiles asks incredulously, pointing at HHS. "The annoying, broody college guy? This is him?" HHS growls behind him, causing Stiles to flail and point at Cora. "Her words! Not mine!"

  
  
Cora rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Stiles, this is my annoying older brother Derek. Derek, this is my classmate Stiles. Are we done here? Can we get to work now? My room's down the hall." Tiny speech given, she turns on her heel and walks away, presumably to her room, without waiting to see if Stiles is following.

  
  
Which leaves Stiles blinking in surprise. Down the hall? Oh. Well that explains where Stiles went wrong then doesn't it.

  
  
He turns to give Derek an apologetic look. "Sorry about the..." Stiles gestures at the door, himself, Derek, and the discarded shirt. "I'll just..." Points at the door with both thumbs as he backs away. "It was nice meeting you I guess."

  
  
"I guess." Derek echoes. Stiles might be imagining the faint amusement under the two words. It's a possibility. "You'd better not try anything on my sister when you're here."

  
  
Stiles makes a face, shuddering. "No offense but your sister is scary. I've got no interest in dating her. I'm just here to work on our report."

  
  
"So you'll be coming here for a while then." Derek says. Doesn't ask. 

  
  
Stiles has no idea how to take that, or the piercing look Derek levels at him. "I uuh. I guess so yeah."

  
  
Derek nods, like it's settled. "I'll see you around then, Stiles."

  
  
And slips out past Stiles without another word, a faint grin turning his very attractive lips up. Stiles watches Derek go, mouth falling open in confusion. "This family is really weird." He mutters to himself once Derek is out of earshot. 

  
  
Cora sticks her head out of the door, a dark look on her face. "I heard that."

  
  
Shit.


End file.
